Choque de titanes
by heraldo del prohibido
Summary: En un intento por mantener a salvo un increíble poder de aquellos que desean usarlo para su propio beneficio un joven se verá transportado a un mundo repleto de criaturas con grandes poderes que coexisten en el mismo mundo que sus amos, ahora debe encontrar la manera de sellar junto con tres de sus camaradas esos poderes ancestrales antes de que caigan en manos equivocadas.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Vida, muerte, alegría, felicidad, amor, odia, bondad y maldad. Siempre de la mano del hombre en cada camino que toma, siempre definiendo su destino a la vez que su ser, algunos pocos encuentran el balance de todas ellas convirtiéndose en maestros de sus virtudes. La mayoría en cambio siempre se decanta más de un lado con una escasa disposición a la contrario, aunque igualmente con múltiples oportunidades en tan larga travesía que es la vida no estarán exentos de los obstáculos del porvenir y posiblemente muchos caminantes se queden estancado en el camino. Y finalmente están los que en acto y espíritu se decanta la balanza de lleno a un solo lado llevando al fracaso absoluto o a la creación de auténticas abominaciones.

**El mundo** **Pokémon:** Un lugar repleto de criaturas con habilidades solo definibles como extraordinaria y con formas tan diversas como hojas en el bosque, estos seres interactúan con los seres humanos en una relativa paz.

Y de entre todas las criaturas de este mundo moran aquellas que sobrepasan aún más en poder al resto teniendo incluso potestad sobre los fenómenos físicos de la realidad a niveles que muchos humanos no pueden ni imaginar. Estos seres toman un rol fundamental en el balance universal, sin embargo donde existe tal afluencia de poder la paz tiende a tambalearse con facilidad. Existen corazones que codician tener para sí, y quizás al menos experimentar la ilusión del control absoluto de fuerzas cuasi divinas.

Más sin embargo con cada intento de alzamiento de estos pérfidos individuos siempre se alzaran otros para detener sus planes en pos del bienestar del mundo.

**El mundo de los duelos:** Un lugar en donde hace milenios en el pasado cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes los egipcios jugaban un juego de gran y terrible poder conocido como los juegos de las sombras en donde los hechiceros ponían a prueba sus habilidades y conocimientos arcanos con increíbles hechizos e invocando a criaturas poderosas y retorcidas para luchar en su nombre.

Pero llego un punto en el que estos perdieron el control y los seres que empleaban para librar estos duelos desataron una tormenta de caos que amenazaba con arrasar el mundo entero. Pero un valiente y joven faraón hiso frente a la amenaza poniéndole fin con su poder y determinación.

Milenios más tarde la compañía de entretenimiento ilusiones industriales presentaría al mundo entero un novedoso juego de cartas que no sería más que el preludio del resurgimiento de las sombras. Pero no solo la oscuridad se abriría camino a través del tiempo para resurgir en tiempos más contemporáneos. Cierto es que el faraón salvo al mundo en el pasado, más su destino no era tan efímero al parecer y su espíritu encontró una segunda oportunidad de guerrear a favor del mundo en un jovenzuelo llamado Yugi Muto, quien resulto ser uno de sus descendientes. Ambos tendrían en sus manos la labor de encarar grandes desafíos, y a su vez descubrir oscuros secretos íntimamente relacionado con los artilugios del milenio herramientas místicas creadas por la elite de los hechiceros del faraón, estos artilugios multiplicaban sus poderes mágico a niveles inimaginables y los dotaban de habilidades únicas por igual.

Estos objetos quedaron confinados en su mayoría por los descendientes de la guardia del faraón durante mucho tiempo hasta que un selecto grupo fue escogido para portar algunos de ellos, pues la situación una vez más volvía a ser apremiante debido a que con el tiempo las criatura comenzaron a materializarse en la tierra sin necesidad de un invocador. Algunos no eran agresivos con la gente pero otros dieron muestra de un salvajismo y malasia imposibles de consentir en el mundo. Así fue como dio comienzo la cacería.

Nuestra historia comienza con un puñado de estos cazadores dispuestos a enfrentar todo lo que el mundo u otros tengan para ofrecer con tal de evitar que un terrible poder caiga en las manos equivocadas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una puerta a otro mundo

Capítulo 1: "Una puerta a otro mundo"

Era de noche, más precisamente faltaban 20 minutos para la media noche, 20 minutos exactos para que el ritual de comienzo en aquellas antiguas ruinas egipcias, la oscuridad cubría totalmente las arcanas arenas del Sahara dejando una espectral vista panorámica a la ojos de un joven encapuchado con una túnica blanca parado en un antiguo balcón que a pesar de la decadencia por el subsecuente paso del tiempo aún se conservaba en gran parte de cómo pudo haber sido en el pasado, en aquellos días de gloria de los egipcios. Sin ánimos de seguir perdiendo tiempo pues conocía la importancia de su tarea y la de sus demás hermanos que aguardaban en el interior del santuario, listos, todos ellos en evitar que los errores del pasado se repitieran de nuevo, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad del mundo entero.

El muchacho de piel oscura de cabello corto azabache enchinado miro presto el último instante de atención a su viejo reloj de bolsillo echo de oro una herencia de su familia por parte de su madre y después lo coloco de regreso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que tenía debajo de la túnica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la estructura, en un corredor iluminado por antorchas, poco a poco comenzaron a distinguirse más lo ecos de múltiples voces.

Después de atravesar un marco de piedra sin puerta o cortinas se encontraban 12 personas con el mismo tipo de túnicas en una sala inmensa, en donde en el pasado habían tenido lugar una gran cantidad de asambleas y juicios en frente del faraón pero por sobre todo, en ese sitio tuvieron lugar los primeros duelos de las sombras. En cuanto estuvo cercas de las personas charlando en el centro del cuarto todos sintieron su presencia y de entre todos ellos una mujer joven de piel morena se acercó a él con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Rod, ya casi empezamos con la ceremonia, valla costumbre que tienes de desaparecerte sin avisarle a nadie estuve a punto de ir a buscarte yo misma." El joven con un gesto sereno solo puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y le devolvió una sonrisa como la que ella le mostro, mientras que al mismo tiempo la apaciguaba con un tono de voz medio, "Ey cálmate estoy bien tan solo quería algo de aire fresco eso era todo, además estaba pendiente al reloj," "Aun así sabes lo delicado que es esto no podemos pasarnos de tiempo ni un solo minuto o todo será en vano, ahora vamos que solo perdemos aún más tiempo."

La chica tomo de la mano a Rod y lo condujo dentro del grupo de hombres y mujeres, entre de los que destacaba un hombre de alta estatura con facciones recias pero a la vez estoicas, misma faceta que ahora se enfocaba en él, forzándolo por cuestión de respeto a desviar la mirada a otro lado. "Rod al fin llegas. Ahora todos prepárense ya no podemos perder ni un instante más, júntense en frente de la silla del faraón."

Rod pensó que le tocaría una severa reprimenda por haberlos hecho esperar a todos pero por suerte el viejo estaba más interesado en la ceremonia que en él, claro que no es como que él no hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar después de todo estaba perfectamente al tanto de la importancia de esta ceremonia. Cuando todos estuvieron en formación de media luna con su líder en medio de esta, el hombre saco de entre sus ropajes un cetro de oro con una extraña empuñadura que asemejaba el de un ojo con alas, mismo que enfoco extendiendo su brazo hacia el frente alineándolo con el trono y al asarlo un haz de luz dorado broto del báculo e impacto con una escultura de otro ojo tallado en el muro que al entrar en contacto con la luz se hundió dentro de la pared, Rod sintió un temblor mientras la base junto con la silla del faraón dio una vuelta de 180 grados revelando unas escalera que conducían a un pasaje subterráneo, su líder dio un ademan a sus compañeros y todos lo siguieron dentro de la estructura a excepción de una mujer de edad madura, tez morena adornada por jeroglíficos tatuados en sus mejillas y de cabello negro que se quedó vigilando la entrada.

Mientras más a dentro se internaba otros cuatro miembros del grupo, todos sacaron una linterna cada uno para alumbrar el camino de sus compañeros a través de un antiguo corredor.

"Dense prisa debemos estar listos ya," Tal como pensó Rod ahora el pensamiento de su maestro no se apartaba de su objetivo primordial, como si todo lo demás no tuviera importancia alguna, aunque el chico no lo dijera en voz alta él creía que ese tipo de cualidades de mantenerse concentrado y sereno era algo que verdaderamente era de admirar en un líder.

Cuando todos salieron del corredor se encontraron ante una habitación oscura pero por la luz de las linternas se apreciaba lo grande del cuarto. El líder del grupo se acercó a la pared dio la indicación a uno de sus subordinados con lámpara para que lo aluzara mientras accionaba un encendedor que traía entre sus prendas con la mano derecha, el viejo finalmente tras una breve inspección pudo distinguir lo que estaba buscando y acercó el encendedor a la pared, en una pequeña zanja que estaba tallada en la pared acercó con cuidado la flama a una sustancia resinosa que hiso combustión, un fuego se extendió en una hilera que rodeo todo el cuarto y fue entonces cuando todos pudieron observar en su plenitud el altar en medio de la sala gracias a la nueva iluminación.

Los cuatro miembros con lámparas tomaron posición de guardia en el pasillo mientras el resto formo un círculo alrededor del altar con su líder de pie en la construcción cuadrada tallada finamente en piedra. Entonces el gran maestro pidió a otra mujer esta vez con el pelo blanco acercarse junto a él, al estar frente a frente ella saco de su morral una caja rectangular de quizás más de 30 centímetros de largo echa de madera con un símbolo de un ojo tallado en ella, Rod sabia identificar a la perfección ese símbolo era el ojo del milenio, un símbolo de gran importancia para los egipcios por ser el legendario ojo de Horus, el que todo lo ve. Aman su maestro saco una llave de diseño extraño que colgando de un collar que traía del cuello. Coloco la llave en la cerradura de la caja y al abrirla Aman tomo un breve instante para observar detalladamente su contenido, después él con ayuda de su compañera abrieron el altar que al comienzo parecía ser una pieza única, pero en realidad estaba hueco, mientras Rod y sus compañeros elevaban un rezo. Lo que más distinguía a la mujer que ayudo a abrir la losa de piedra fue que también tenía un objeto dorado en su poder, el mismo que uso en conjunto con el de Aman para abrirla. Pero este era un círculo con un triángulo con el ojo del milenio en el centro y cuentas que colgaban del mismo aro dorado con forma de puntas.

Entonces Aman tomo el contenido del cofre que consistía en unos inconfundibles naipes de duelo de monstruos, él recordaba aquel evento en el cual las fuerzas del mundo de las sombras invadieron el mundo dispuestas arrasarlo todo de no ser por un hombre que las detuvo, el jamás podría olvidar todo lo que observo y tolo lo que tuvo que experimentar pero por sobre todo jamás olvidaría el nombre de dos personas, el hombre que salvo al mundo Yugi Muto y a quien le salvo la vida a él, precisamente su salvador ahora se había convertido en lo que el consideraría como la persona más cercana a él en todo el mundo. Es justo por eso que el deber sagrado que les fue encargado a todas las personas que conformaban a su orden incluyéndolo a él era tan importante. Asegurarse de que no se repita otro desastre como el que pasó con las cartas de dioses egipcios que creo Pegasus. O la repentina aparición las fuerzas oscuras que poseían el sello del oricalco la fuerza mística que provoco la destrucción de la Atlántida y causo que el velo que separaba la dimensión de las criaturas místicas del juego de las sombras con la de este mundo se rompiera y prácticamente estuvieran a nada de desencadenar un auténtico Armagedón.

En aquellos momentos fue cuando Yugi logro terminar con esa locura, pero debido a la ruptura temporal de las dimensiones se creó una anomalía que provoco que al igual que con las cartas de los dioses egipcios, las primeras cartas en ser creadas comenzaron a despertar, y las cartas que en un principio solo eran eso se convirtieron en receptores de la esencia de los monstruos o hechizos que representaban, transformándose al mismo tiempo en un medio por el cual manifestarse en este mundo.

Así que se decidió que todas esas cartas debían de ser destruidas, y justo como se dictó la sentencia, así se hiso, pero algunas cartas no pudieron ser destruidas porque como paso con los dioses egipcios los poderes que poseían eran demasiado grandes como para manejarlo con medios convencionales. Y todas ellas tuvieron que ser selladas, ahora estas eran las últimas cartas por ser selladas y las más peligrosas de todas por eso es que dos portadores de los artículos del milenio se encontraban allí.

Las cartas fueron colocadas en el interior de la roca y nuevamente fue serrada gracias a los poderes de los artículos del milenio, quedando como si jama hubiera sido dividida, los dos portadores de la sortija y báculo del milenio dieron indicación a los demás de que el último paso ya debía de dar comienzo y con todos los miembros a excepción de la poseedora de la sortija del milenio que seguía en la sima del altar, crearon un círculo perfecto mientras entonaban un cantico religioso.

La dama no recitaba el mismo rezo sino que parecía estar inmersa en el suyo propio pero sin decir una solo palabra recitando la alabanza solo en su mente y posando sus manos alrededor de su sortija sin tocarla, entonces fue cuando el propio artilugio del milenio comenzó a brillar en una intensa luz dorada levitando en dirección hacia donde se movían las manos de su portador. Relámpago dorados emanaban en dirección a la roca, cada vez que lo asían, en una sección de la piedra se materializaba un símbolo referente a un jeroglífico. Por fin luego de tanto tiempo todo había finalmente terminado, por fin todo terminaba, pensó Rod.

A poco estaban los símbolos luminosos en cubrir toda la roca por completo mientras los rezos continuaban con un ritmo perfectamente coordinado. BOOM. De pronto un estruendoso ruido se escuchó sobre sus cabezas, tan fuerte que por poco Rod estuvo a punto de romper su oración pero no podía, y no debía, ya se harían cargo los guardias de lo que sea que fuere que estaba pasando. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando justo detrás de la multitud de encapuchados el techo se desplomo y de entre los escombros un impulso energético provoco que todos volaran al otro extremo de la gran sala.

**#####**

A Rod le costó trabajo recuperarse de la repentina sacudida, pero al alzar la mirada con dificultad pudo enfocar lo suficiente su vista para distinguir las nuevas figuras en la habitación de túnicas negras con encajes verdes, ¿pero cómo era posible? Frente a él se erguían todas esas personas de la misma manera en que un depredador contempla a sus presas. Eran la secta del leviatán, pero no podía ser posible que los hubiesen localizado aquí, sobre todo por las medidas que tomaron su maestro y la tercera portadora de la sortija del milenio.

Una de las cinco figuras resaltaba de las otras cuatro por su túnica que aparte de las rallas verdes que bordeaban los extremos de la túnica, también tenía una franja verde en forma de colmillo en el lado derecho de su pecho con la punta hacia abajo. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, si podía sentir como sus ojos se clavaban como puñales en él y sus amigos. Entonces el líder de los intrusos se dirigió hacia la lápida que había quedado en un sellado inconcluso, y antes de que él mismo pudiera ponerse de pie, pronto se dio cuenta de que los maestros ya habían tomado la iniciativa en contra de este adversario.

"no te atrevas a dar un paso más cerca de esa roca maldita". La dama encapuchada solo le dio una risilla engreída y de menosprecio a un hombre que para sus ojos solo era un viejo decrepito y hablador. Al lado del sabio maestro en una presencia igual de desafiante la portadora de la sortija del milenio tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que ella pusiera un solo dedo en la losa. Aun así la dama encapuchada seguía sin tomar a los dos como una amenaza, para ella solo eran insectos comparados con ella aun usando sus baratijas del milenio, en cuestión de poder estaba igualados. NO. De hecho, ellos estaban más atrás ahora.

Solo cuando el resto de la orden se puso de pie, entre ellos Rod, y se pusieron igualmente en guardia junto a sus maestros, fue justo el momento en que los siervos sacrílegos se acercaron en apoyo a su líder.

Desde hace tiempo que los dos grupos se habían enfrentado por el control de los secretos y poderes de las sombras, el primero para prevenir otra catástrofe y el segundo para obtener poder. "Bien, si así es como será entonces…" la mujer tomo de su pecho una cadena forjada de oro con un camafeo, la incrustación que tenía era una gema verde como una esmeralda finamente pulida, cuando la joya estuvo frente a los guardianes resplandeció con gran incandescencia verdosa, fue entonces que los portadores de los artículos del milenio presintieron el peligro y también tomaron sus reliquias.

Un repentino choque de luz verde y dorada que provoco una nueva onda de choque que hiso retroceder a ambos bandos, y sin perder tiempo Rod y sus amigos removieron sus mangas, al hacerlo revelaron una especie de instrumento que parecía la mescla de un guantelete con un brazalete de color dorado, en medio del antebrazo además de ser más ancho y grueso para protegerlo, sobresalía un forjado en forma rectangular con un mecanismo similar a la tapa de un reloj pero sin las manecillas. Respondiendo al movimiento de sus adversarios los contrarios también mostraron sus propios guanteletes, solo que los suyos eran de color negro y con una piedra similar a la de su líder pero más pequeña y con la apariencia de una canica incrustada sobre el forjado rectangular, los suyos no solo eran dientes en el color además contaban con lo que parecía ser una pieza en forma de cuña única de color similar al guantelete con un reflejo que Asia parecer al instrumento como tallado de una pieza de obsidiana, al accionar todos un interruptor del guantelete la cuña única se secciono en cinco, todas con un cuadrado tallado con cierta profundidad en cada una.

"De acuerdo entonces esta polvorienta tumba se abrirá una vez más para recibirlos a ustedes." Dijo la mujer pero Aman refuto sus palabras brusca y tajantemente. "No, será la suya." La dama volteo la cabeza por instinto hacia la dirección del sonido de uno de sus hombres gritar de dolor, uno de sus ciervos tenía una espada atravesándole el vientre desde la espalda, no había ni una señal de sangrado, en su lugar resplandecía una luz blanca en donde debería sangrar la herida, aun así la expresión y alaridos de agonía del hombre daba a entender que el dolor no era muy distinto a ser verdaderamente atravesado. Detrás de su grupo vio a otros cuatro guardianes que salían del túnel ya con sus guantes de duelo listos, la distracción fue aprovechada por Aman para usar su cetro del milenio, y una vez más un haz de luz salió disparado hacia su adversaria, en respuesta a su agresión el camafeo como si tuviera vida propia resplandeció y repelió el ataque pero aun así la muchacha retrocedió y se vio forzada a entrar en guardia cuanto antes. Y al momento ambos bandos se enfrascaron en un duelo singular, los de blanca túnica arrojaron fuego invocado, rayos o convocaron armas del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo con sus guanteletes y los contrarios respondieron con igual intensidad su agresión, pero más viéndose obligados a defender el frente y la retaguardia. Todos chocarlo en intenso combate, todos a excepción de la segunda maestra quien con el poder de su sortija lanzo un chorro de energía al tiempo que uso su energía para alejarse junto con la losa de granito flotando por el aire.

"NOOO." Exclamo la líder de los profanadores. Había pasado por mucho para conseguir ese tesoro y ahora nadie le impediría reclamarlo.

Rod convoco un ataque eléctrico que se divido en tres relámpagos pero los tres fueron detenidos por sus adversarios, dos con un contra taque de energía y otro lo anulo con un vórtice oscuro, uno de ellos invoco un mandoble que se ensancha especialmente en la punta, al blandirla libero una electricidad verde. El hombre ataco y su mandoble choco con un sable luminoso invocado por un rival, la hoja de la nueva espada estaba hecha de luz dura y al colisionar la energía rugió y estallo por el choque de ambos poderes. Aun cuando los encapuchados oscuros estaban superados en número todos dieron muestra de un dominio sorprendente en el control de la magia, Rod mismo vio como uno de sus camaradas salió volando por el ataque repulsar del más grande de los enemigos, aquel hombre media fácilmente casi dos metros de altura, este hombre era capaz de luchar con tres de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo con ataques de repulsión y de fuego, Rod retrocedió un poco y enfoco su energía en un nuevo hechizo y terminar con esto aprovechando la ventaja numérica que su grupo tenía, esto compensaba el terreno tan cerrado en el que peleaban, aun con una aviación tan amplia si estuvieran en la intemperie esto ya se habría resuelto desde el instante que comenzó, incluso aun con lo que sea que esa mujer estuviera usando en su cuello. Ya dos de los adversarios habían caído el segundo por un tajo de una catana de luz, pero en cuestión de bajas su grupo aparentemente igualo a los enemigos, pues aquel hombre gigantesco se cobró otro adversario esta vez una mujer, quemando su cuerpo y a otro hombre le quemo las piernas y uno de sus compañeros remato repeliéndolo a él y a Unirá su amiga, ahora el grupo de Rod era el que tenía más bajas.

Cuando estaba a punto de realizar su invocación para ayudar a sus amigos en esta batalla en la que aliados y enemigos aprovechaban cada espacio, cada instante y cada distracción para voltear la pelea a su favor, una tercera onda de choque disperso a todos los que estaban en medio de la habitación.

"YA ES SUFICIENTE." Rugió la portadora del camafeo con la gema verde, el anciano era más difícil de dominar de lo que esperaba podía sentir como cada instante en que sus poderes colisionaban él aprovechaba para tratar de meterse a su mente con ese maldito cetro, pero esta gema que poseía no solo es capaz de repeler energía, también la amplifica. Repentinamente el aura de la chica cambio, se volvía cada vez más agresiva e intensa, así que Aman también intensifico su ataque.

La magia verde y dorada chocaba con salvaje brutalidad sin señal alguna de ceder, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo la mujer alcanzo a ver lo que estaba pasando en una esquina al fondo de la habitación.

La portadora de la sortija sabía que no podía arriesgar esto si ya no había tiempo de sellar las cartas correctamente entonces las mandaría temporalmente al reino de las sombras hasta que este altercado se arreglará. Reunió su poder y coloco su mano en la pared, al quitarla apareció un pequeño punto negro que rápidamente creció en tamaño hasta convertirse en un orbe negro eléctrico de tres metros de circunferencia, ya con el portal listo solo le quedaba enviar el altar a través del portal, la roca rectangular levito asía el vórtice pero algo salió mal, un circulo verde con un pentagrama de muchas puntas se expandió por toda la habitación y cuando llego donde el portal fue como si dos cables eléctricos se juntara, el portal, la energía dorada y la verde colapsaron y se entremezclaron entre sí.

Rod miraba el extremo despliegue de caos mágico en el extremo de la sala, pero lo que realmente lo aterro era el vórtice que estaba creciendo a su vez que se desquebrajaba, pero se dio un golpe mental al recordar el altar, su misión era la misma que la de todos asegurarlo a toda costa entonces tragándose su impresión se levantó y se dirigió donde sus maestros ya preparando un hechizo para atacar al enemigo, más sin embargo cuando estuvo en medio del conflicto finalmente paso, el portal colapso.

Rod podía sentir como una inmensa fuerza lo jalo con brutalidad en el interior del vórtice al igual que el altar y la portadora de la sortija, lo último que escucho antes de entrar en el portal fueron los gritos de su amiga. Para Rod fue como estar en un sueño o más precisamente en una pesadilla, dentro del portal era como estar dentro de nubes de tormenta en la noche, intento gritar mientras era arrastrado hacia quien sabe dónde, pero entonces distinguió una silueta familiar, era el altar aún estaba integro así que trato de acercarse como fuera. De pronto un estrepitosos rugido de relámpagos lo ensordeció, pero no cesaron, los relámpagos continuaban alumbrando la penumbra, de manera desesperada y con un miedo que iba en aumento trato por todos los medios en acercarse a la roca rectangular.

Parecía que poco a poco se acercaba más a ella, entonces de reojo distinguió una luz doraba que se acercaba más rápido que él al altar pero solo podía ver eso, aunque estaba seguro que esa luz era de la sortija del milenio. Su pensamiento fue cortado de golpe junto con su visión por un relámpago que impacto contra la roca, Rod pudo escuchar entonces el sonido de la roca desquebrajándose, abrió los ojos que luchaban por ajustarse de nuevo al entorno y cuando por fin lo hicieron solo pudo distinguir una tenue luz que lentamente se extinguió, en esos momentos sintió algo en el rostro, algo lo había rosado, sus ojos se dilataron instintivamente para encontrar lo que toco su rostro y con la iluminación de otra centella vio un naipe. Su cerebro hiso la conexión y de inmediato trato de alcanzar el naipe, esforzándose por no perderlo de vista.

Estiro el brazo lo más que le era posible mientras él y la carta eran arrastrados hacia quien sabe dónde por una fuerza invisible, estaba cerca muy cerca de alcanzarla. Tan cerca.

**#####**

No tenía idea de donde estaba ahora, pero aparentemente estaba parado en un desierto, miro con más detenimiento su entorno y se dio cuenta de que había escombros esparcidos por todas partes en las dunas, Rod empezó a caminar por el terreno, el viento levantaba pequeñas nubes de arena en varios lugares a su alrededor. Luego de un tiempo una gran corriente de aire provoco que Rod tuviera que taparse a cara para no respetarla o que le entrara en los ojos, el viento finalmente se detuvo y cuando observo de nuevo, esta vez apareció en el piso algo que no estaba hay antes.

La arena estaba llena de esqueletos, algunos eran humanos pero otros eran de criaturas que Rod no supo identificar además se alcanzaban a ver ahora construcciones de piedra, eran pirámides pero distintas a las de Egipto estas eran construcciones menos grandes y con formas cuadradas. Se acercó a uno de los esqueletos que estaban regados para verlo mejor este era más reconocible para él, ya que tenía forma de toro, tomo el cráneo y lo inspecciono más de cerca, el cráneo tenía en la frente tres protuberancias extrañas como si le hubiesen incrustado tres canicas en las frente, lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo y presto su atención a una concha parecida a la de un caracol con una hilera de púas en la parte media superior. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo algo emergió de improviso de la arena era un inmenso espejo, lo examino de lado a lado y su tamaño era tal que parecía que se extendía por todo el desierto.

Rod no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y su confusión no hiso más que crecer cuando al mirar más de cerca se dio cuenta que el espejo lo reflejaba a él y nada más, todo lo demás era muy diferente. Detrás de su reflejo se encontraban las ruinas de Egipto y los esqueletos regados en la arenas del reflejo todos eran humanos, pero aún más impricionante aun fueron las colosales figuras de piedra en medio de las ruinas destruidas. Eran tres inmensas estatus uno de ellos parecía un dragón con dos grandes alas y solo dos patas delanteras, lo raro en la estatua no era su tamaño sino que aun desde la distancia parecía que tenía dos bocas, las otras dos estatuas eran de un humanoide con una musculatura titánica y varios cuernos coronaban una cabeza que se veía desproporcionadamente pequeña por la inmensa musculatura y la última figura tenía muchas semejanzas a la de un águila con ciertos rasgos de dragón en el cuerpo.

Las colosales figuras estaban ennegrecidas y de ellas como de los edificios una niebla, no, un humo negro brotaba y se esparcía por el aire, era como si esas figuras de piedra hubiesen sido incineradas por el fuego. Pero entonces una voz que reconocía bien pero con un tono sin emociones y con un ligero arrastre al pronunciar, como una voz de ultratumbas, una que lo dejo helado a Rod, era la voz de su reflejo, el mismo que antes era una viva copia de él ahora se presentaba como un ente que se demacraba poco a poco como si al igual que las estatuas su cuerpo entero se consumiera, pero por un fuego inexistente. "De nuevo. Todo se repite de nuevo."

**#####**

No se dio cuenta de cuando había perdido el sentido, pero la brisa fría del Alva le recorrió todo el cuerpo, enviando escalofríos extras de los que ya tenía al despertarse bruscamente debido al sudor de su cuerpo debido a la pesadilla. Se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo como la arena raspaba su piel y su ropa, se puso de pie con dificultad tratando de aclarar sus sentidos.

Cuando finalmente se irguió lo más integro posible, los primeros rayos del amanecer ya se divisaban en el horizonte que creaban el espejismo de que la arena parecía volverse de bronce conforme más lejanas y por tanto más cercanas al horizonte se veía, se tomó un momento para respirar y estirar su adolorido cuerpo. Rod no sabía en qué lugar había aterrizado, pero aún estaba en el desierto (y sin ninguna idea de hacia dónde ir), entonces una idea ilumino su mente y trajo su guantelete dorado frente a él ya había utilizado un par de trucos cuando estaba luchando junto a sus amigos, y aun le restaban más de 50 por usar, pero solo necesitaba una carta que el tenia ahora, por suerte no la había utilizado durante la pelea debido a lo serrada que fue.

Coloco su mano en la parte superior del artefacto y se concentró en el interior dentro se encontraba su maso de cartas pero solo las cinco primeras cartas eran las que a él le interesaban. La parte superior de su guantelete brillo y una especie de holograma revelo a un naipe con la imagen de un hombre de túnica roja de rostro sombrío y un ojo dorado que resaltaba en la frente. "Hombre con WDJAT ven y sirve a tu señor una vez más."

La carta desapareció en un estallido de luz chispeante. Y en el suelo llamas moradas se materializaron de la nada, eran pequeñas del tamaño de la llama de una vela o de un encendedor, todas las pequeñas flamas se juntaron entre ellas para formar un círculo perfecto, del interior la figura de la carta se materializó en forma corpórea mientras un espectral humo verde surgía del orbe en llamas y resplandeciente. "Dígame en que puede servirle de ayuda mi presencia señor." Dijo de modo solemne el hombre de la marca en forma de ojo en la frente. Bien, hace tiempo que no te veía necesito que hagas algo por mí." "¿Dígame que es y are todo lo que este a mí alcance?" "Si bien, bueno técnicamente tengo dos cosas que pedirte. Primero necesito que encuentres a alguien por mí, es la portadora de la sortija del milenio. En segundo lugar necesitare que encuentres los signos de civilización más cercanos." "Como deseéis."

El encapuchado junto sus manos e inclino un poco la cabeza un gesto de concentración. El ojo dorado de su frente brillo por unos instantes y entonces estiro su brazo señalando hacia la derecha de donde salía el sol, por el sureste. "En marcha. Antes de que amanezca." Y sin perder un solo instante más los dos hombres con aspecto de monje se dirigieron en busca de su compañera perdida, y de la población más cercana lo antes posible.

**######**

Tras un tiempo de travesía por el desierto finalmente los dos encontraron lo que buscaban en una zona con unas cuantas rocas de gran y mediano tamaño el cuerpo de una figura femenina se alcanzaba a apreciar con los rayos naranjas del amanecer. Cansado por la caminata, Rod acelero su paso cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de la sacerdotisa, rápidamente lo tomo en brazos para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Gracias al cielo aun respiraba y no parecía que tuviera nada roto, claro que sin pasarse de la raya con ella ni nada.

La recargo en su cuerpo y al hacerlo pudo ver su sortija colgada en su cuello. Fue un alivio para él que la conservara al igual que su vida. "Muy bien ya la encontramos, ahora llévanos a donde podamos encontrar ayuda cuanto antes." Dijo Rod con mucha impaciencia en su voz, sabia a la perfección que si el sol era más rápido que ellos las posibilidades de encontrar un refugio antes de la deshidratación se reducirían. "Temo que en este momento nos han encontrado a los tres señor." Dijo el hombre encapuchado. "¿Qué?" exclamo Rod con sorpresa, el no avía visto a ninguna persona en el camino que los siguiera. No obstante el ojo de su sirviente místico sobrepasaba al ojo humano a niveles supremos. "¿Es amigo o enemigo?" cuestiono de nuevo Rod. "Temo que esta vez no podré darle una respuesta clara señor, pero no son humanos sino monstruos. De hecho me son desconocidos, pero nos siguen desde no hace mucho." "Si no quieren que los veamos, entonces no son de los nuestros." Ambos tomaron a su compañera y se apresuraron a partir. Si de verdad sus enemigos habían enviado monstruos a rastrearlos lo mejor sería que Rod esté preparado cuando decidan intentar algo. El muchacho bajo momentáneamente la vista a su guantelete y apretó el puño con decisión prometiéndose que aria todo lo posible por hacer lo necesario cuando la situación se complique.

El hombre con WDJAT guio el camino, y cuando el sol se contemplaba entero y anaranjado por el efecto del alba, Rod comenzó a distinguir a lo lejos una especie de estructuras. En el cielo el sol ya empezaba poco a poco ah volverse amarillo. Insto a su siervo a apretar el paso antes de que el calor de la mañana caiga sobre ellos, y ambos apretaron el paso pero de repente el hombre con WDJAT derribo a su amo junto a la portadora de la sortija en el suelo, este acto tomo por imprevisto a Rod, pero apenas pudo siquiera cuestionarse porque lo había hecho cuando un ser de apariencia insectoide o arácnido salió de debajo la arena y derribo a su sirven. La criatura quedo encima del hombre y sujeto sus hombros con fuerza mientras su cola con dos aguijones en forma de tenazas se estiro de sobremanera hasta que obtuvo casi tres veces su tamaño original una clara señal de que iba a usarlo. De prisa Rod trato de erguirse y ponerse en guardia. A su alrededor más criaturas brotaron de la arena pero estas eran de menor tamaño. Cuatro en total. Un chillido de dolor se escuchó de improviso, era la criatura más grande la que gritaba debido a que su presa había hecho combustionar sus manos en llamas azules, mismas que había colocado en la cara de la criatura.

Ahora el aspecto de los cinco seres era más claro ahora que estaban juntos pues el ataque del hombre encapuchado hiso que el más grande retrocediera de un salto a donde los demás de menor tamaño. Los cinco tenían aspecto de escorpión, en especial los pequeños eran los que más parecido tenían a esos arácnidos, pero el que más llamo la atención era el líder al igual que los otros tenía una cola con un aguijón doble, pero además de su cola sus garra eran como el cuerpo de un acordeón, eso le daba su flexibilidad y la cara también era distinta en lugar de mandíbulas de hormiga como sus compañeros, el grande tenía prácticamente una boca. Y después estaba su torso que daba la impresión de estar erguido por lo largo que es.

"Maestro ese ser es muy poderoso esté atento." Ambos monjes se pusieron en guardia protegiendo a su compañera. El rojo invoco su fuego azul en cada mano y el de blanco coloco su guantelete dorado frente a él. Cuatro rectángulos de luz verde resplandeciente se materializaron en fila uno después del otro, y ante este extraño artefacto las criaturas vacilaron un poco en atacar. "BIEN. Es hora del duelo." De entre las figuras resplandecientes apareció un quinta cuando el muchacho pasó su mano sobre la parte superior del guante. Luego de un vistazo a sus naipes Rod tuvo una idea. Toco con la mano una de ellas y después se agacho por su compañera "Amigo prepárate, ahora usa tu ataque de fuego místico." "Entiendo." El monje rojo pareció entender perfectamente que era lo que quería hacer su amo, así que procedió sin cuestionar. Los escorpiones pequeños se metieron debajo de la arena de nuevo mientras su líder se queda frente a frente con el enemigo para atacar por sorpresa. El monje rojo lanzo una bola de fuego contra el escorpión morado, este logro evitar un golpe directo por poco pero su garra izquierda fue quemada, al sentir el dolor la criatura ardió en ira y estiro su cola en un velos ataque con su aguijón, antes de golpear su objetivo un cofre se interpuso y la cola termino ensartada en la madera que se congelo tan pronto como el aguijón lo penetro.

El cofre aun congelado se abrió por si solo y del interior hicieron acto de presencia múltiples espectros de aspecto agonizante. Los fantasmas cargaron contra el escorpión gigante y también se metieron debajo de la tierra en busca de sus pequeños secuaces, los que ya se estaban acercando mucho a Rod. Los espíritus sacaron volando por el aire, esta era la oportunidad que buscaban. "De nuevo cúbrelos con tu fuego." Grito Rod, y su sirviente obedeció. Una segunda bola de fuego azul golpeo esta vez directamente al más grande asiéndolo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda, y de nuevo Rod recogió a su amiga para apartarse más de sus enemigo con su compañero cubriendo su espalda.

En cuanto los pequeños escorpiones se recuperaron un poco de la tremenda sacudida sintieron debilidad en sus cuerpos, como después de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo físico. Los cuatro fuero de prisa en busca de su líder y lo encontraron tratando de levantarse del suelo todos se acercaron y exclamaron en un gruñido que más bien parecía una palabra "skorupi" su jefe solo contesto con un bufido de fastidio y lanzo una indicación a los cuatro para ir tras sus presas, todos pronunciaron una vez más lo mismo y se metieron dentro de la arena.

Ya a punto de llegar a las rocas el monje rojo se volteó de improviso y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que impacto a una de las criaturas en el aire tan pronto como salió de un salto de la arena la pequeña sabandija quedo inerte en el suelo, una segunda salió igual de un salto de la derecha pero el hombre logro esquivarlo pero no el tercer ataque que fue justo debajo de él. Con un gemido de dolor el hombre cayó al piso con un intenso dolor punzante en su pie derecho, el ultimo escorpión se había escurrido bajo sus pies para inocularle su veneno. El animal trato de subirse encima de él pero lo logro patear a un lado con su pie sano, se levando y trato de ponerse en guardia pero el otro atacante que esquivo lo pico en la pierna izquierda esta vez, este se apartó rápidamente de su presa con un chillido de dolor en cuanto sintió el ardor del fuego en su exoesqueleto.

Cojeando dolorosamente y sin perder de vista a sus enemigos que retrocedían cuidadosamente para reagruparse ahora que uno de cuatro estaba fuera de combate. Rod se apresuró a sacar un naipe más. Era el caballero del mecanismo antiguo. (Podría ser. aunque quizás esta otra carta pueda encargarse de todos ellos a estas alturas), "Ey WDJAT, resiste un poco compañero." El hombre lanzaba bolas de fuego pero con menor potencia a sus oponentes que esquivaban todos y cada uno entrando y saliendo de la arena, pero un repentino mareo y el dolor de sus heridas le asían perder fuerzas rápidamente.

"AHORA. Los invoco fuerza del exi…" Rod no logro terminar su invocación cuando de detrás de él se escuchó una voz femenina. "Gothita usa rayo psíquico." Esa voz lo sobresalto, volteo rápidamente para ver a quien pertenecía la voz. Enzima de las dunas detrás de él se encontraba una mujer con un pantalón corto hasta los muslos azul fuerte y una camisa tipo quimono blanco con mangas y una venda a modo de cinturón de color morado, mientras que su pelo era negro y le llegaba hasta el cuello pero sin tocar los hombros.

Aunque otra cosa le robo su atención en la mujer. Era algún tipo de monstruo pequeño de no más del medio metro de altura tenia cabeza y ojos grandes, su vestimenta era un mameluco negro con un moño en el cuello y otros dos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

El pequeño ser hiso brillar sus ojos y después arrojo ases de un azul espectral contra los escorpiones que no pudieron esta vez ser tan rápidos como para esquivarlos. Tal vez era un monstruo del tipo títere o quizás un pingüino se preguntó Rod. Esta vez los bicharracos sintieron la presión y retrocedieron con sus heridos a donde estaba su jefe, mismo que ya se había erguido y puesto en camino para terminar con su oponente.

Rod vio acercarse a la mujer y a su criatura hacia ellos, estaba claro que no querían dañarlos. Pero él jamás la había visto en su vida, definitivamente no era parte de su grupo. Aun así a pesar de la nueva ayuda Rod no podía bajar la guardia y escogió poner su siguiente carta boca abajo en posición de defensa. La arena resplandeció en un rectángulo blanco al frente de Rod tras esta acción.

Ahora el escenario era otro y los atacantes ya habían sufrido mucho más daño del que esperaban, además el repentino brillo en el suelo llamo su atención de sobremanera, incluida la mujer que había salido de la nada. No obstante los escorpiones tomaron mayor cautela pues la última vez que ese individuo de la ropa blanca había utilizado su extraño artefacto dorado todos terminaron volando por los aires.

Ante el nuevo panorama ya no tan favorable los atacantes decidieron dar la retirada. Al menos por el momento. Cuando finalmente ya no quedaba rastro de ellos el monje de la túnica roja finalmente se dejó vencer por el agotamiento y el dolor, puso su atención en su señor. Él estaba con su maestra protegiéndola, en cuanto a la otra mujer con el monstruo pequeño, no estaba tan preocupado por ella ahora que ya sabía que no era otro enemigo, ahora solo era cuestión de llegar a las estructuras de antes. Pero ya casi no podía sentir sus pies por el veneno, así que trato de reunirse con los otros a un paso lastimoso.

Rod por otro lado no se sentía tranquilo aun, el sol finalmente estaba en lo alto y él y sus compañeros habían quedado agotados por la pelea y la travesía inicial. "Ten. Sé que estas sediento." Esa voz atrajo por instinto su atención hacia su dirección. Era la chica junto con su pequeño monstruo negro que le sonrió de manera juguetona, aunque un poco inquietante el asunto para Rod no negó la ayuda, sino que al contrario la acepto con gusto. "gracias."

Dejo que el líquido pasara por su boca y garganta sintiendo el refrescante frio. Se arrodillo y acercó con cuidado la cantimplora a los labios de su camarada, pero con mucho cuidado de no derramar demasiada de golpe o podría ahogarla, pero no hubo una respuesta por parte de ella ni un solo quejido o movimiento. "Tu…" "Mi nombre es Eva. Tu amigo necesita de mi ayuda también, cuando lleguemos al castillo ancestral con gusto responderé cada una de tus preguntas. Los estuvimos esperando por un largo tiempo, Rod."

"¡Qué!" La confianza que comenzaba a tenerle a esta mujer se esfumo en ese instante, como es que conocía su nombre, de verdad era de fiar. Él conocía a la perfección a todos sus compañeros y ella no era uno de ellos, y aun así conocía su nombre, además el único rostro de los encapuchados negros que consiguió observar detenidamente era el de su líder pero los otros rostros le eran desconocidos, y temía que sus enemigos estuvieran aprovechando ese anonimato para tenderle una trampa, por lo que decidió no dejar de lado la cautela.

El monje de túnica rojiza continúo con su paso pesaroso hasta que algo lo detuvo de los hombros. "Espera, no sigas más o vas a empeorar tus heridas." Dijo Eva con un ligero tono cortante pero sin caer totalmente en lo autoritario. Más bien su tono era más como el de un tutor que vela por su protegido. A pesar de tenerle la suficiente confianza como para atender a su sugerencia por haberlos ayudado a combatir, prefirió mantener cierta cautela. La muchacha saco de un morral morado que traía en su hombro derecho, algún tipo de espray. Y con cuidado examino los pies del hombre.

El veneno ya se había esparcido pero con suerte su hiperpoción sería lo suficientemente potente para aliviar el dolor y desinflamar el área infectada lo suficiente como para llegar a las ruinas.

En cuanto el líquido de la botella se esparció por su piel el dolor y la hinchazón comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente hasta casi desaparecer por completo. Poco a poco recupero movilidad hasta que logro ponerse de pie. "Bien eso ya está mejor, ¿oh no?" una vez que ya no era necesario ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio Eva se apartó para dejarlo ser.

Gracias a sus habilidades ella pudo prever esta situación. O al menos en parte, la hiperpoción no solucionaría permanentemente el problema, tan solo lo retrasaría pero lo aria lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el castillo ancestral.

Ya los tres reunidos emprendieron la marcha con una porción de sus energías recuperadas, Eva escoltaba el camino por delante junto a su pokemon mientras los dos hombres de túnica llevaban a su compañera. Mientras caminaban Rod le indico a base de señas a su siervo que disminuyera el paso, poco a poco los dos se alejaron de la chica lo suficiente como para poder hablar bajo sin que los escuchara la mujer. "Ey, necesito que tu ojo examine toda la zona en busca de peligro. Sobre todo las ruinas, no puedo evitar sentir una gran desconfianza sobre esa mujer, ella no es una persona norma incluso puede usar monstruos sin necesidad de un guantelete." La mirada de Rod no se apartó ni un solo instante de Eva a pesar de estar hablando con su monstruo invocado para estar atento de todo lo que ella hacía. "Como desees mi señor. Cuando peleábamos contra esos arácnidos y después de que ella llegara estuve examinando los alrededores y ella es la única persona además de nosotros en la zona en este momento. Creo que tuvimos suerte de toparnos con ella." Rod frunció el ceño. "No creo que allá sido tan fortuito como piensas."

"Me mantendré alerta por si acaso señor. Me concentraré nuevamente en los alrededores además de esas construcciones que se ven a lo lejos." Rod asintió con un movimiento de cabeza un poco más tranquilo por el momento. "Pero lo que me inquieta es ese monstruo pequeño a su lado, conozco una gran variedad de castas y tipos de monstruos pero jama vi uno con las características de este o de los que nos atacaron. Incluso más lejos de este lugar en los alrededores hay más criaturas que desconozco pero que no parecen moverse a un objetivo claro más bien están merodean, comiendo, durmiendo e incluso con sus crías, pero no tienen interés en venir a nuestra posición claro aún existen varios tipos de monstruos que desconozco. Pero yo diría que estamos rodeados por una fauna entera y eso es lo que me inquieta."

"Ya veo." Rod termino con la conversación con esas últimas palabras de su ciervo dándole vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza sin saber que hacer o decir mientras mira la espalda de la chica. Finalmente ella volteo a mirarlos a ambos. "No se atrasen debemos permanecer juntos por seguridad. Esos pokemon salvajes no son los únicos que rondan estas dunas así que debemos apresurarnos en llegar al castillo ancestral.

¿Pokemons? De verdad había mucho que aclarar. Ambos asintieron y aceleraron el paso hasta estar de nuevo todos juntos pero ambos guardaron silencio, por ahora lo mejor era resguardarse en un lugar seguro y allí resolver todas las preguntas de una vez por todas.

**#####**

Félix había caminado por el desierto por un tiempo muy largo, y ya estaba muy agotado, pero no había señal de ningún refugio a la vista y el calor era cada vez más insoportable.

Paso tras paso la escabrosa idea de que todo este tiempo podría haber estado caminando en círculos era más difícil de ignorar, pero seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien si simplemente continuaba caminando en línea recta debido a eso constantemente volteaba para verificar que sus huellas permanecieran rectas. Pero por sobre todo confiaba más que nada en su instinto y sus intentos le decían que iba por el camino correcto. Claro que estaría aún más seguro si no hubiera roto su brújula por accidente.

Mientras caminaba de pronto alcanzo a percibir un ligero destello por el rabillo del ojo, miro hacia esa dirección y efectivamente era algún tipo de objeto brillante aparentemente de color dorado enterrado en la arena. Félix pensó que lo mejor sería ignorarlo y continuar recto como él tenía planeado, claro, su curiosidad le recordó que mientras volteara hacia atrás y mirara sus huellas no pasaría nada malo.

Teniendo un toque de inseguridad dentro de sí mismo decidió acercarse para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando por fin estuvo en la sima de la duna de donde venía el brillo se inclinó y quedo apoyado de puntillas para examinar el objeto. Se trataba de una especie de caja de oro o quizás más bien de bronce, él dudaba que tuviera tanta suerte, la caja ya estaba bastante estropeada a pesar de que aun poseía brillo propio. Estaba rota a poco más de la mitad y sin tapa con los bordes de las secciones ennegrecidas y el interior junto con la mitad de lo que quedaba de la caja estaba sepultado.

Cuando la saco con sus manos y chorreos de arena caían al suelo Félix divagaba en si podría darle un buen uso a este cacharro, justo cuando la volteo para examinar la parte inferior. La arena junto con algo más se desbordó tras esta acción. Y no pasó desapercibido a la vista del explorador.

Recogió del suelo el curioso objeto que parecía ser algún tipo de carta, lo examino y dedujo que debía de ser algún tipo de carta coleccionable por su diseño tan llamativo. La carta tenía la figura de un brazo de color dorado con solo una parte del torso al que estaba unido siendo visible, en la muñeca tenía un grillete de color naranja oxido, el fondo era oscuro y aparte de eso solo había una especie de triangulo morado o tal vez una punta de estrella aunque no estaba seguro.

Félix dedujo que quizás se trataba de la caja de algún niño que se cayó en el desierto quizás de algún vehículo o simplemente tiraron la caja al desierto al estar rota y no se dieron cuenta de que aún quedaba algo en su interior. (No creo que esto estuviera aquí por mucho tiempo la carta no se ve desgastada aun con toda esa arena en sima). Alzo la carta para apreciar mejor su curioso reflejo con el sol, era como esas cartas plastificadas para que cuando las movieras hubiera un efecto de brillo de colores, pero este brillo era más potente como el que reflejaba la plata pulida pero en dorado. Debido al reflejo de la carta y el aire caliente del desierto le cansaron la vista y tubo que frotarse los ojos para lubricarlos un poco.

Al enfocar de nuevo su vista en la carta noto algo en el horizonte que no noto antes, puso más atención en aquello y lentamente logro apreciar más la estructura que denotaba signos de civilización. "Ey, eso de ahí parece algún tipo de construcción." Finalmente parecía que su suerte había cambiado. "EY. SI. Lo logre, no moriré de inanición entre las dunas, sabía que mis instintos no me traicionarían." Alzo la carta nuevamente hacia su rostro. "creo que eres una curiosa moneda de la suerte verdad." Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y sin titubear o pensarlo demasiado se puso en marcha a donde se encontraba la única posible vía de supervivencia a estas alturas.


End file.
